itsukatenmanokurousagifandomcom-20200213-history
Saitohimea
Saitohimea or Himea Saito (沙糸 ヒメア Saito Himea) is the last of the Vampires. In the story, 'Vampire' is used as the furigana reading of 'Most Ancient Sorcerer' (最古の魔術師). She is now a student at Miyasaka High, and together with Taito Kurogane, as part of Gekkou's student council. Appearance: Himea Saito.jpg Saitohimea first appeared in the show as a six-year-old girl with long hair that fades out from pink, to blue, and then finally fading out to sky blue that came down to her ankles, with a portion tied around the end. She has crimson eyes with an extra shine in the centre (which is not shown on other chararcters). While she was imprisoned, she was still six years-old in appearance but she aged herself through magic to fifteen. Her appearance remained roughly the same apart from her height and her breasts grew slightly, though still small compared to the other characters her apparal age. It is shown in episode one that she has fangs that have a "poison" in them but it is not expanded upon in the anime, and only shown in the first scene. Circular lights also adorn her hair, seemingly in random points that move with her mood. Personality Himea is very mischievous, but still has her times of being serious. She gets very serious if anyone hurts Taito, and has no regret against killing them. She gets sad whenever Taito talks to Haruka Shigure, but she is always ready to understand if Taito decides Haruka over her. She would do anything for Taito, even if that meant killing herself or others, but she is kind hearted and sweet. History When Himea was young, she was a very lonesome child. Everyone that she had come to know throughout her life had only ever wanted to try and use her for her power. Himea thought that her life was destined to be empty and meaningless until one day while she was sitting on a swing in the park while crying, a little boy ( Kurogane Taito ) shows up and asks her why she's crying. She then becomes friends with the boy and falls in love with him. She places a curse on him making him promise that she will never leave him and he should never leave her. This curse grants him the power of immortality providing that he doesn't die more than seven times in a timespan of 15 minutes. A few moments later, while in the same park where Taito met Himea, Hinata Kurenai suddenly appears to Himea and says that he wants her to resurrect Bahlskra. She tells him that they are not companions anymore and starts to fight him, but she is overwhelmed by Hinata's power. Taito steps in to save Himea and Hinata kills Taito. He comes back to life, and Hinata asks Himea about the power but she doesn't answer him. He then kills Taito again and again until he had died six times. Himea screams and tells him to stop, allowing Hinata to deduce that Taito can be revived six times. He then gets ready to finish Taito, but Himea surrenders and says that she will come with him if he lets Taito live. Hinata takes up on her offer, but erases Taito's memories of Himea so that he won't be a disturbance. While his memories are being erased, Taito declares to a crying Himea that he will come back for her, and that he will never forget her, before falling unconscious. After that Himea was to taken captive by the church, a secret organization that experimented on her until she became temporarily insane. When they got all the data they needed from her, they locked her up for siding with the criminal Bahlskra, who was actually a persona that she created to ward off her loneliness. During the time she was locked up, she could not move or she would get electrified, but she could speak (in the anime). She would scream Taito's name (as seen in the manga), but it would not help. She then vowed to only wait for 5 more minutes. During that time, Taito gets hit by a truck, after he pushes Andou Mirai out of the way, activating his immortality. He then remembers Himea and runs to the park, not knowing why he thought of going there. His instincts were telling him that Himea was there, and meets Himea there just before the five minutes were up. Plot She joins Miyasaka High as a student, and together with Taito, becomes part of Gekkou's student council and takes on the name of Himea Saito. As part of the student council, Himea fights alongside Taito, Gekkou, and Mirai to save the world from destruction. Powers & Abilities Cursed Fire Saitohimea has shown on countless occasions a master of magic, but in episode eight it was shown her spells have a minimum distance, and that she only usually uses multiple low level spells because they are the quickest to cast. This is where Taito comes in as her bodyguard. In episode two Taito used all of his seven lives, so Himea took him to another dimension to get him revived, sacrificing most of her magic to do so. Vampire curse: Himea is shown to have fangs and through the "poison" she can curse someone with power. This spell is also called the "Nine Hundred Second Spell" and comes in three parts: the bite, the biter's confession of love, then the victim's confession to grant the victim power. The curse manifests instantly and, possibly or not, when used becomes a mark on the body. Taito was granted six deaths per fifteen minutes where even his clothes would be repaired, almost as if it was turning back time. This power manifests as a purple mark on his palm that changes with each death. Portal spells: Himea has opened portals to other dimensions, as Taito and she didn't want to use the rift in the student council clubroom. Dimensional search: In the same episode where she shows she can open portals she showed she could also search the dimensions and possibly read minds with physical contact. She read Taito's mind and helped him search the information given to him in order to find 'the power to protect Himea'. Rapture: Rapture is a self-sentient spell that appears to desire to 'make love' to Taito and/or destroy the world. It is suggested this spell is born from loneliness, as it is said Lilith will use the same spell to destroy Earth. High jumping: In episode two it is shown that Himea can jump exrtemely high, as she catches up to the thrown Taito in seconds, though whether or not this is due to magic is unclear. Magic Sphere: In episode two Himea, after using the aforementioned, creates a sphere of magic to hold her and Taito suspended in the air. Clothing switch: Himea can change her clothing at will through magic, shown in episodes one and eight. Magical Aging: Himea seems to be able to control her age as in episode one she forces herself to age by nine years. Spell transfer: In episode two she gives the power of a 'forbidden spell' to Taito, which she cannot use because it would destroy her and anyone else that uses it. Taito is the only one who can use it, since he is revived once he dies. Rapid Healing: Himea has the power to rapidly heal any wound, even a fatal one, as shown in episodes one and two (though one incident) when she is stabbed through the heart yet heals without a scratch. Supernatural knowledge: Himea has an array of supernatural knowledge both of the dimensions and of the creatures that live there, including their history. Spell/barrier sense: Himea can sense spells and/or barriers and who possibly cast them, shown in episode eight when she detects the barrier, seeminingly unconsciously, and identifies it was the military that erected it and what the barrier did. Alto: As shown in episode 10, Himea can stop/freeze humans as if freezing time itself. Relationships Taito Kurogane Taito is Himea's first and true love. She met him when she was crying on a swing in the park and he asked her why she was sad. Since then, Himea believed that Taito was the only person who wouldn't use her for her powers and so she put a curse on him. The curse gave Taito immortality and so that he could never leave her. However, when Hinata kills Taito six times and is about to finish him off, Himea agrees to go with Hinata so that he won't kill Taito. Hinata then erases Taito's memories of Himea. Taito shouts that he promises to never forget Himea, but he does forget her, and only unconsciously remembers her. Nine years later, while on his way home from school, he gets hit by a truck by pushing Andou Mirai out of the way of it. To his surprise he doesn't die, but is beheaded and broken. His death awakens Himea's curse, and he heals back to perfect heath. Himea senses his death and her powers that she sealed away inside Taito is released back to her. Suddenly remembering Himea, he runs to the park where they used to play, in which he is reunited with her. Throughout the series, Taito promises countless times that he'll become stronger to protect Himea. Bahlskra Bahlskra was Himea's alter ego, essentially to serve as a "companion." Himea created him to ward off her loneliness, but in episode 4, he takes control of Himea's body and attempts to kill Taito, almost succeeding. But when Taito hugs Himea and whispers ' I love you ' into her ear, she regains her body and then enters her own body in which she sees Bahlskra around her. She apologizes, while Bahlskra says that she was the one that created him and that only he can protect her. Himea refuses and says that Taito is her first and true love and that Taito was the only one that could make her happy, and protect her. The dimension around Bahlskra starts to crack, and Himea presses it and it shatters. The last thing that Bahlskra says to her is that only he can protect her, and that Taito couldn't. Gallery :Main Article: Saitohimea/Gallery Trivia Himea is also called ' the most ancient vampire ' and is considered a witch by most. She was sealed off because the church thought that she was siding with Bahlskra. The Seraphim said that she has a high chance of becoming like Ramiel Lilith, another ancient sorcerer who was driven insane by her loneliness, and decided to kill herself and others by rapture. Himea says in the manga that the only reason she's still sane is because of Taito. References Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi Episode 1 Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi Episode 2 Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi Episode 5 Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi Episode 8 Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi Volume 1 Chapter 2 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Miyasaka High student Category:Student Council